Time Together
by BriannaTheStrange
Summary: One peaceful evening, Elinor spends some time with her beloved baby Merida. Fergus then joins in to share this moment with her. [Oneshot]


**A/N: Quick thing because I know it will bug some people-I made baby bottles exist in the 10****th**** century. Were they even around then? NO IDEA. **

**Also, we have some mild suggestive themes at the end ehehehe. Read/review! Anything at all is appreciated!**

"Merida, och! Wee devil! Jus'—ack! Jus' stay still, will you?" Elinor muttered, biting her lip in frustration as she tried to keep her infant daughter still in her changing area. The new mother held a sheet of soft cloth—one she would fashion into a diaper—in her hands and attempted to fasten it snug around Merida' lower body. At every effort to carefully pin it shut, the redhead would squeal and roll away in protest. "Ye cahn't be rollin' around naked, ye cheeky thing!"

The girl sputtered somewhat as her mother gently shifted her onto her back, lifting her tiny hindquarters somewhat to lay her on top of the cloth which Elinor had set down under the babe's behind. "Stayyy… Noooo, no bitin'! There, guid!" She secured the final pins and drew her hands away. "Tha' wasnae so difficult, now wos et?"

Merida, her blue eyes narrowed somewhat, let out an indignant whine as she kicked her pudgy legs feverously in the air. Her curly mop of red hair spilled out along her shoulders as she balled her tiny fists up.

Elinor couldn't help but grin at the amusing sight before her. "Oh, there's no need tae be cross! I doubt ye'd want tae smell like haggis all day, now would'ye, ye lamb?"

Still obviously irritated, the tiny being let out a shriek before bunching her limbs together over her exposed stomach. Her brows furrowed as much as an infant could manage and she looked at her mother, babbling quietly in frustration.

"C'mon, now! Don't be mad with mummy! Et makes me feel awful!" Tilting her head to the side, Elinor pouted and made her lip quiver in feigned sadness. To her pleasure, she noticed Merida's narrowed eyes begin to slowly open to their normal size. "An' I think you know wot mummy needs tae do tae make herself happy again…she needs tae turn intae the tickle monster! Arrrrgg!"

Quickly, Elinor gently burrowed her face into Merida's soft belly, blowing air and kissing her rapidly, all the while tickling her sides. In this instant Merida exploded into a flurry of flailing limbs and joyful giggles. In an attempt to fight back, the baby pushed her tiny palms into her mother's cheeks and pressed her legs up against the woman's chin. Laughing with glee, Elinor kissed her child's fingers and toes individually with motherly love.

Lifting her head up slightly, the queen grinned. "I feel _much_ better!" she proclaimed, resting her chin gingerly upon the baby's belly. "'Ow about you, m'darlin'?"

Merida giggled delightedly in response and managed to touch her mother's nose with her palm as she rolled herself closer.

"Guid!" laughed the woman with a pleased twinkle in her eyes. Making sure her baby was secure on her changing table, Elinor rooted through the nearby drawers and selected a tiny dress. "Hold still one more time, luvvie." Obediently, the redhead stayed put as Elinor carefully pulled the dress over her head and adjusted her mass of curls. "There! You look lovely, my wee one!"

Jubilantly, Merida kicked around in her dress and babbled in her infant language.

Elinor smiled, glancing out the window in her and Fergus' room. The queen and her child were currently situated by the crackling fireplace at the changing table. Merida's bassinette was across the room by her parent's bed, more specifically on Elinor's side. Seeing it was growing dark out, she knew Merida would soon begin to grow cranky. The baby hadn't had a nap for several hours and the DunBroch royal couldn't afford to be tired herself from Merida's lack of sleep.

Looking back at the baby, Elinor saw that Merida was cooing and reached up at her and batting at her silver necklace. Her blue eyes grew wide with wonder as the cool metal touched her palm but she looked past it and up at her mother expectantly. The redhead then opened her toothless mouth wide, squeaking incessantly.

"Oh, alright," Elinor chuckled knowingly and gently scooped up her tiny offspring, though still allowing the child to play with the necklace. She supported her small head and back as she strode calmly over to rocking chair by the bassinette, settling herself down amongst its cushions. On a little table beside the chair was a bottle of milk which Elinor recently prepared. Adjusting Merida, who was now growing restless, she leaned the baby's head in and allowed her to nurse from the bottle. She smiled down at her little girl, gently stroking her curled hair before looking up around the room.

The sun was now just below the mountains off in the distance and the first stars were starting to show themselves. Fergus was off training and would be returning any moment. Truthfully, in the short months that their daughter existed in their lives, Elinor was exhausted. She was on her child's crazy sleep schedule which was not a good thing for her queenly duties, as well as the rare time alone she spent with her husband. However, both husband and wife adored their daughter unconditionally and would do anything for her.

Suddenly, Elinor was broken from her thoughts as the large door to their room slowly creaked open.

"Elinor?" came a familiar voice in a low tone. Gradually, her husband came into view and was illuminated by the orange flames of the fire. His blue eyes danced around somewhat before settling on his wife in the corner of the room. "Ahh, Elinor! There ye are, love! I wos jus'-" He was cut off by an abrupt hush from his wife. He paused in confusion, but soon smiled. The king had failed to notice his tiny daughter held to her breast with the bottle.

Tip-toeing over, he lay a gentle hand upon Elinor's shoulder. "Sorry, darlin'." he whispered with a grin, "Didn't notice the wee one with ye."

Elinor smiled softly, relaxing at his touch. "Don't worry yourself, Fergus," She glanced down at Merida, who had closed her eyes in her nursing. Turning her head back up, she leaned in towards him and kissed his lips gently. "How wos your trainin'?"

Fergus beamed widely as he leaned into the kiss, rubbing Elinor's shoulder as the kiss was broken. "Wonderful! Showed those lads who's boss yet again, I did." He chuckled quietly and gently stroked Merida's rosy cheek with one of his gigantic fingers. "I 'ope the wee devil wasnae too much trouble for ye."

"Not much," she lied, grinning down at their baby. At that moment, Merida turned her head away from Elinor's chest and gazed up at her with blue eyes half-open drowsily. As she spied her father, her gaze grew wide with surprise—she was too distracted a moment ago to realize he had entered the room and was now looking down at her along with her mother. She then let out an astounded hiccup, momentarily stunned, and dropped the bottle. It rolled from her mother's hands and onto the ground, but Merida simply stared up at her father.

"M'wee lass, look wot ye've done!" the king chortled, using a finger to delicately wipe some milk from her face. "A bundle 'a trouble, ye are."

With a squeak, Merida quickly grasped his giant finger with both of her clumsy hands and inspected it with eyes widened to their full extent, cooing all the while.

Elinor chuckled warmly at the sight and placed a delicate finger on one of Merida's hands. "Heh, you're goin' tae strain your eyes if ye keep lookin' like tha'." she chided. Merida looked at the queen's finger for a moment before releasing her grip from her father. She then used her hands to pull in her mother's finger and begin chewing on it with her toothless gums.

Both parents laughed softly at their daughter's antics. "Silly lass!" hummed Fergus, resting his chin gently on Elinor's shoulder. "Ye already ate!"

The queen leaned into his scratchy cheek, grinning with amusement. "He's right, ye beasty! You'll surely get awful collywobbles."

Hearing her parents speaking, Merida turned her head up and let her mother draw her finger away. She looked up at them with her mouth open and expression somewhat confused, as if she was unsure what to think. Though only a few short months old, the girl could instantly tell that these two beings were her protectors—her mother and father. They were with her all day, every day. They made sure she was safe, warm, and comfortable. They cared and loved her unconditionally, and she knew it. Slowly, an infantile smile made its way across her lips and up at her parents, who looked downward and laughed with complete and utter love for their child. The baby blinked her eyes slowly as she let out a quiet giggle. Gradually, her giggle subsided into a gigantic yawn.

Elinor chuckled softly and stroked Merida's curls. "I think et's time for a certain wee lamb tae go tae sleep," Rising slowly to her feet and with Fergus in tow, Elinor carefully held Merida to her chest, smiling as she noticed her daughter cooing tiredly as she rested her head to her breast. The queen approached the bassinette and, with the utmost gentleness, placed the infant within its blanket-lined sides.

As she felt the softness of the blankets swell around her, Merida moved her limbs about slightly in an effort to feel around, but ceased as her father approached and draped a small blanket over her. She cooed somewhat at the new sensation of warmth and turned her gaze to her mother and father. Slowly, the last sight being her loving parents, her eyes closed.

"Look a' tha' wee thin', Elinor," Fergus came to his wife's side and took her hand softly in his. Another warm smile found its way across his face and his eyes shone with wonder.

Elinor gently rubbed the inside of his palm and leaned against his forearm. "How can I _not _look at her?" She pressed her head against him and let out a soft sigh at the sight of her peaceful child. "She's the most precious thing I ever could 'ave received."

"More than me?"

"_Fergus_."

"Heh, I'm only kiddin', love." He bent his head down, touching noses with his queen and gazing lovingly into her eyes. "I couldn't ask fer two better lasses tae share my life with."

With a blush creeping across her cheeks, she closed her eyes and let out a breathy laugh. "Silly man," She then turned her head and got on her tip toes, pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss. Fergus grinned as he received the kiss and placed a hand to her waist, letting his curious fingers caress her side. She didn't mind this one bit. In fact, she relished moments such as this with her king. However, when his hand began to slip to her bottom, she intervened.

"Fergus!" she shrieked in a whisper, her face now completely flushed crimson as she stared him square in the face.

"Ayeeee?" he purred, wiggling his eyebrows slightly.

"You know perfectly well." Her gaze flitted to the bassinet where her now-sleeping daughter lay.

Fergus tilted his head somewhat and looked at her apologetically, though his cheeky smile still remained. "Another time, then." He gave her a quick peck on the nose, relishing her flustered appearance, as her hand fell from his palm and he quietly strode to his side of the bed.

Elinor stood quietly, biting her bottom lip and brushing a stray bit of her chestnut-colored locks from her face. After an amused shake of her head, she crept closer to Merida's bassinette and peered inside. The sight of her tiny daughter in a peaceful slumber, her tiny chest rising and falling with each gentle breath, instantly caused the new mother's eyes to brim with joyful tears. How had she been so lucky to have such a precious gift in her life? There was something special about her and Fergus' little girl—she just knew it.

Sighing contentedly, Elinor leaned in towards the baby and kissed her on the cheek with the greatest care and love she could bestow. "Goodnight, my wee Merida,"


End file.
